


Summer Moved On

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Owen/Reader [3]
Category: The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A tiny fluffy drabble including you, Owen and autumn mood.





	Summer Moved On

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Summer Moved On by A-ha

   


Wizz Water Park looked very strange without the customers, children running around screaming and music from the speakers. You were standing on the balcony of Owen’s apartment, watching the raindrops falling from the peak of the roof. You felt something that you usually called autumn mood: not really sad, but just slightly melancholic, calm and thoughtful. As if it was somehow connected to your mood, the radio suddenly started playing a familiar melody:

 _“Summer moved on  
And the way it goes, you can’t tag along…” _  

You laughed quietly to yourself. This rain, you standing here and this song is playing… It was like you were in some kind of a cheesy movie with a romantic music. You loved this song though, so you didn’t mind having it as your own personal soundtrack.

 _“Moments will pass_  
In the morning light I found out  
Seasons can’t last  
And there’s just one thing left to ask”

\- Hey there… Enjoying the view?

Owen approached you from behind, handing you a cup of tea. You smiled. He looked so cozy. Messy hair and a flannel shirt, light stubble on his cheeks. What’s so special about it? You didn’t know. But you knew exactly, right now, at that moment, that you didn’t need anybody but him. This silly goofy hater of all rules and patterns. He could drive you mad at times, but no one ever looked at you the way he did.

\- Yep, the view is pretty nice, - you replied, looking at the lonely pools, diving towers and water slides. The cup was warm in your hands and you took a sip.

\- Y/n…

You turned to look at him. 

\- Are you sure you don’t regret staying here?..

\- Why would I regret? It was a pretty conscious decision, - you shrugged, smiling softly as he came closer.

\- Yeah, but… As you can see, it’s kinda gloomy here when the season is over… It’s a bit depressive, innit?

\- Not when I’m with you. You’re my summer, Owen.

\- What? - He chuckled in surprise. - Your summer? You’re in quite poetic mood today, huh? Is it just autumn or this tea or this song has this effect on you?

\- Stop! - you punched him playfully. - I really think so. You’re warm. And sunny. And chilled, like a summer day.

\- Wow. What’s in this tea? Where’s my girlfriend, I need her back! - Owen laughed, taking off his shirt. - Come here, it’s freakin chilly.

He flung the flannel shirt over your shoulders and pulled you closer, enclosing you into his arms. You snuggled against his chest and sighed, enjoying his warmth, while the voice from the radio kept singing:

 _“Stay, don’t just walk away_  
And leave me another day  
A day just like today  
With nobody else around” 

\- Thanks for being here with me, - Owen said quietly, kissing the top of your head. - It’s the happiest autumn in my entire life so far.

\- Yeah. Same here, - you looked at him softly. - The happiest autumn ever.


End file.
